


Love Letter

by CarolinesEcho (shopgirl152)



Category: Glee
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Object of Desire, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Love, letter format, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/CarolinesEcho
Summary: Why do you do this to me? Why do you fill my head with fantasies? Why is it always me who wants to make the romantic overtures, the grand romantic gestures? Why is it always me who wants to steal a kiss and take your breath away?





	Love Letter

Dear Quinn,

I had a dream about you last night. I dreamt we were at my apartment watching TV. I don't know what time of day it was, only that we were watching TV in the bedroom. You came back from the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, blocking the view. I scooted forward and wrapped my arms around you from behind, holding you.

You asked me to back up, so I did. I scooted back until my body hit the pillows. I put my arms around you again and laid my chin on your shoulder, hugging you tight. The smell of your shampoo filled my senses and made me smile. You asked me if I was comfortable and I said yes. You felt warm and soft, like a teddy bear.

Why do you do this to me? Why do you fill my head with these images and fantasies? And why is it always me? Why is it always me who makes the romantic overtures, the grand romantic gestures? Why is it always me who steals a kiss or takes your breath away? With Finn, the dreams were different; he always made the romantic overtures, making me swoon or fall, holding my breath until I could no longer breathe. With you, it's different.

I want to be your protector, Quinn Fabray. I want to take care of you and hold you for the rest of my life. The rest of OUR lives. Don't you see? You're the one I'm in love with. You're the one I want to come home to, build a life with. You're the one I want to make love too. Stealing your breath in a darkened bedroom, our bodies tangled beneath the sheets.

All you have to do is give me a chance. Just one chance to prove to you that I can be the woman of your dreams.

Will you do this for me?

Forever your love, Rachel


End file.
